


Meet You There

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Separations, twewy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He promised to meet him there. He just hoped he actually kept it
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Series: TWEWY AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258649
Kudos: 4





	Meet You There

This hadnt been part of anything Celty and Shinra had told them. Not even Tom who laid Everything out on the table to them and told them the ins and outs of the game. Shizuo glared at the Reapers standing in front of him and the raven haired informant who he was holding carrying in his arms. He could tell that Celty felt guilty, and mildly shocked over how these events transpired. He and Izaya had been told it was a week, seven days, and then they would both get to go back home. There was never any indication that only one of them would be allowed to go home at the end of the seven days. 

"You lied to us." Shizuo growled, tightening his grip around the wounded raven in his arms who was giving a tired glare at the pair in front of them. The noise they had to just fight ended up wounding Izaya a lot worse then what they originally thought. It wasn't until after the fight when he saw Izaya collapsed on the ground and bleeding from a wound on his side. He was quick to pick him up and rush into the building. Tom was there, really to congratulate them both on winning, but the appearance of Shinra and Celty made them feel as if something wasn't right. And sure enough, there was something wrong. "You lied to us, you fu-" 

His insult was cut off by Izaya slapping his hand over his mouth. Though at this point he was completely used to this. He glanced down at the red eyed male with worry, he could feel the how cold his skin was thanks to the blood he lost from that wound on his side. When Izaya's hand fell away from his mouth he turned his attention back at the group in front of them. "Seven days. One week, and we could go home. We did **_everything_** they asked of us, why now only _**one**_ of us gets to go home and the other has to suffer another week!?" 

_[We aren't entirely sure either, Shizuo. We're only reapers we aren't the ones running the entire game. Something like this happened in Shibuya as well.]_

"I don't give a damn about Shibuya," Shizuo snapped, looking down at Izaya and frowning as he squeezed him tightly for a moment. As pissed off as he was, he didn't have a choice, they both didn't have a choice. One of them had to stay back and play again. He growled, pressing his forehead to Izaya's who was looking up at him with slight confusion. "Damn it, damn it, damn it..." He mumbled, growling at Celty who reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Shizuo, I'm sorry. We can give you two some time to-"

"Take Izaya." He cut Tom off quickly, he felt the Raven haired man shake his head as he tuged roughly at the front of his shirt. "Take him, I'll stay." He grunted when he felt the other's nails dig into his collar bone. "Oi, what are you-" he was cut off by thr man wiggling until the bodyguard gently set him down on his feet. He watched as the smaller male stood in front of him, typing away quickly on his phone. He nearly stumbled back when the phone was shoved up in his face. 

_ [Are you out of your mind!? Me go, and you stay!? No, i don't agree. YOU have to be the one to go back and wake up. Tom needs your help, gangs settle down when they see you walking the streets. Your brother needs you to wake up. Your the one worth saving, not me.] _

Shizuo glared, shaking his head as he gripped his hands and gently pushed the smaller hands down. "Maybe I'm out of my mind. But I can use any kind of Pin. I'll be fine. You won't, you can't talk, people will take advantage of you. Izaya I'll be fine."

_[You don't know that! Who's to say the second week here for you won't be more difficult then this week?]_

Shizuo watched as the raven haired man typed message after message after message. Each one practically begging him to go and leave him behind. During the week of the game, he and Izaya ended up becoming close. Extremely close, something he nor anyone else would have imagined would happen. By the time he finally tuned back in, there were tears of desperation and anger in his eyes, his hands shaking as he typed away. The blonde sighed, reaching up, placing his hands over Izaya's. He felt the man tense up before looking up at him. The blonde slowly took the others phone and glanced down at the screen. 

_ [Please, please don't do this, Shizuo] _

"I'll be fine. Not like I can't take another week. I know what to expect, and finding a partner won't be hard. But I want you to go back, you got clients you need to square away and deal with. Can't have the best Information Broker in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku away for too long." He wasn't great at comforting people, he had never been good at it. But his words did seem to get through to Izaya, if the slumping of his shoulders in defeat was anything to go by. The blonde was shocked and was a bit hurt when Izaya pulled his hands away. Though the hurt didn't have a chance to stay and settle before Izaya wrapped his arms around his middle, hands clutching tightly to the back of his vest, face hidden against his chest. 

Izaya wasn't an affectionate person by nature. Be it in private, or even in public. He just wasn't one for physical affection. So to have the smaller male clinging to him so tightly, shaking slightly was indeed a shock. He couldn't stop the small, sad chuckle that escaped him. "Hey," he mumbled, pushing the other back and tilting his chin up. He gave him a smile as he reached down, pulling Izaya's hood up onto his head, his hands now resting on his shoulders as he watched a single tear fall from the informant's eyes. "Wait for me in front of Russia Sushi. Once I'm out of here, I'll look for you. Okay? Can you do that?" It was a risk, asking for him to wait for him in front of Russia Sushi, after all no one else other then the small handful of people who were Reapers knew about their relationship now. 

_[Yeah. Yeah I can do that. I'll meet you there. Just, promise you'll actually be there.]_

Shizuo gave him a smile, pulling his shades from his breast pocket and slipping them onto his face, hands stuffed in his pockets. He watched as Celty reached down and took Izaya's hand into her own, Shinra moving to stand next to him, waving at the pair. "I promise I'll meet you there 'Zaya." With that, he watched the raven nod slowly, allowing Celty to gently pull him into the elevator behind them and as the doors closed without a sound Shizuo could only think and feel one thing. 

Excitement. Excitement that he would get to see Izaya once he was out of this, and excitement over the fact that he now knew who ran the game and knew exactly who to go after this time around.


End file.
